


The Great Uniter's Reign

by TiffyB



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Other, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Winner of a Patreon Poll for May of 2020.This story is an alternate timeline where Korra lost her fight against Kuvira and wasn't able to escape. Also, Korra has a dick.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“The Avatar,” the smirking woman addressed her prisoner with smug contempt as the platinum doors to the cell opened wide, letting light pour into the previously dark room.

“Kuvira!” Korra spat as she pulled at the chains securely bolted to the ceiling. “This has gone too far! Once the world finds out what you’ve done—”

That smirk never faltered from Kuvira’s lips as she approached Korra. “How long do you think you’ve been here? Do you think they don’t already know? They don’t care.”

The Avatar’s puffy eyes narrowed as fresh tears welled up within them. Crying was all she could do in this prison cell of pure platinum. In anger and desperation, she attempted to pull her restraints, which only resulted in garnering a chuckle from the Great Uniter.

“You’re so pathetic now. Even more so than when we fought for Zaofu, which I personally didn’t think was possible. But here you are, weeks later, still flexing your precious little muscles in yet another futile act of resistance.”

“W-weeks?” Korra blinked. Had it really been that long? Kuvira had to be trying to psyche her out. “That’s not true! You’re lying…!”

Kuvira smiled, stepping closer to her captive. “Do you think I had a special prison constructed for you just so I could mislead you about something as trivial as how long you’ve been down here? You’re upset. I understand that. You’re not a threat anymore since your bending was taken away again…”

Korra growled, tears trailing down her cheeks as she pulled at the shackles yet again.

“…Oh, a tender topic, I see? Either way, you may be wondering why a non-bender such as yourself is being kept here. I simply like to make sure my plans work. I have reports that your bending had been previously taken away but that it magically returned. I’d like to avoid that situation if at all possible.”

“—Shut up, you bitch,” Korra whimpered, lowering her gaze. She still remembered the experience as if it had just happened. The trauma of feeling so helpless against Amon. She had no idea where Kuvira had found yet another master bloodbender. Korra had to wonder just how long Kuvira had been spying on her.

No matter how hard she tried to meditate there was no connection to the previous Avatars or even the spirit realm. If she had been imprisoned here as long as Kuvira was claiming, then she had been unsuccessfully attempting to undo the damage for weeks.

“That’s not a very convincing tone at all, dear Avatar,” Kuvira mockingly spoke while stepping closer. “You should be glad. The stress and weight of the world has been removed from your shoulders. You’re a free woman now—in a manner of speaking.”

“Fuck you!” Korra spat.

“You know,” Kuvira smirked. “By the time I’m done with you, you might even appreciate my cause.”

“Fat chance,” Korra scoffed.

“I said, ‘you might,” she shrugged, stepping uncomfortably close. Kuvira inspected the other woman. “I see the guards have been diligent in keeping you clean and presentable. You certainly don’t smell like a girl who’s been kept in this cage for almost a month.”

Korra narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Kuvira’s motivations.

“An easier task had they stripped you,” Kuvira plainly stated.

“What!?” Korra exclaimed.

“Frightened of being exposed, Avatar? You should get used to it.” Kuvira smirked as she gently patted Korra’s cheek.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Korra sneered, pulling away from the other woman’s touch.

“Don’t play coy with me. You know exactly what it means.” Kuvira pulled out a knife, idly glancing at it before turning her attention to Korra’s wide eyes. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to cut you… on purpose anyway.”

Kuvira grabbed the neckline of Korra’s shirt, tugging it outward before moving the knife down and easily cutting the fabric down the middle. She made sure to lean in close to her captive as she moved the blade, appreciatively glancing down at Korra’s exposed flesh. The Avatar blushed. She wanted to pull away and struggle but the tip of the knife was far too close to her skin.

“Figured it out, Avatar? Or do they not teach you about things like this during your training?” Kuvira chuckled, the shirt now cut in half while exposing Korra’s muscled torso. “I have to hand it to you. You’re in quite good shape. Where do you find the time to work out this much?” She reached beneath the shredded shirt to place a hand on Korra’s tight stomach and gave a gentle appraising squeeze.

“Go fuck yourself,” Korra growled as she spat in her captor’s face.

Kuvira simply smirked. It wasn’t possible to goad her into action when she knew she had the upper hand. She wiped the spit away with her gloved hand and stepped back. “I guess that’s the closest to waterbending that you can manage anymore, hm? Does it bring back memories? Do you reminisce about having control of the elements?” Kuvira cruelly chuckled. “I intended to have some fun with this process—make it slow and sensual, but I think I’ve given you too much credit. You only respond to power. And that’s fine. I’ll show you real power.”

Kuvira let go of the knife, letting it hover in midair as she used her metalbending on it. Korra stiffened up, her focus aimed at the blade as it slowly floated toward her.

“W-wait!” Korra nervously begged.

“Shh, you’ll break my concentration. Now, try to stay perfectly still.”

The blade moved faster than Korra would have liked, pushing against her clothing and pressing forward with just enough force to slice through the fabric and nothing more. The Avatar held her breath and closed her eyes as she felt the pressure of the knife moving all along her body. Korra wouldn’t dare move as the cloth fell to the floor, even as the cold air tickled against her skin.

“There. All finished.” Kuvira still smirked.

Korra opened her eyes, quickly looking down over her completely nude form and immediately trying to cover herself, even with her arms restrained over her head. Her body her almost perfect in every way, from her toned, brown skin, to the way each muscle accented her womanly shape. She was an attractive girl, but the fact she was the Avatar made her even more desirable. The only thing out of place was that thick, limp length of cock hanging between her forcibly spread legs.

“No need to be shy. We’re both girls here. Well, mostly anyway… I’d read that the Avatar’s dick is always big. I guess they weren’t lying, hm?” Kuvira chuckled. “Quite the blessing, or maybe a curse in your case. I’m sure it makes your love life difficult for you either way. You know, since I do happen to have a knife with me… Maybe I could…?” She teased.

“N-no!” Korra gasped, shrinking away from Kuvira as much as possible while trying to hide herself. “Leave me alone! St-stop looking at it.”

Kuvira laughed. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s quite the dick, really. You should be proud of it! Wield it with the power of the Avatar! I’m surprised you haven’t already gotten half a dozen girls pregnant.”

Korra blushed and looked away, still embarrassed by her nudity and helplessness. Of course, it was all part of the Great Uniter’s plan. Kuvira lifted Korra’s chin, forcing her to look into her eyes as she triumphantly grinned.

“We can still make that happen, you know…” Kuvira taunted, relishing in the shocked expression on the other woman’s face. “I could turn you into my very own whore. Women—and men—” she added, “would pay a fortune to be fucked by the Avatar.”

“Piss off,” Korra growled, pushed too far by the intimidation tactics. “I’m not afraid of you and your perverted schemes!”

“You should be,” Kuvira scoffed. “I’m going to break you. It’s not a question of if but when it happens. You think what you’ve been through so far is rough? This is merely the beginning, and things are about to ramp up. I certainly hope you’re ready, Avatar.” Her tone was as much of a threat as it was a challenge.

Korra glared in return, her regular defiance returning tenfold. She strained against the platinum shackles once again, her muscles on full display as she flexed and struggled.

Kuvira smirked as she nibbled her bottom lip while admiring the other woman’s body. “You’re going to be quite the toy. I can’t wait to get you out of those shackles. I bet your arms are stiff from being in that position for so long.”

“Good idea,” Korra growled. “Unchain me and I’ll show you what kind of toy I can be.”

“Are you coming on to me, Avatar?” Kuvira chuckled.

“Wh-what? No,” Korra blinked, “That’s not what I meant at all! E-even without my bending I’ll still fight you.”

“I’m sure you will. That’s why you’re chained up until you’re properly dressed.”

Korra scoffed. “I’d be closer to that if someone hadn’t shredded my clothes.”

“So predictably unaware. I don’t mean clothes as much as accessories…”

“Oh, so hair-ties and earrings?” Korra scoffed yet again.

“You’re not entirely off the mark,” Kuvira chuckled and pulled out a small, folded satchel before placing it on the floor. She was painstakingly methodical as she opened it, revealing a handful of metal chunks of various sizes.

Korra’s eyes went wide as she started to have flashbacks of her encounter with Zaheer. “Wh-what are you planning? You can’t do this, Kuvira! Just stop…!”

“Silly girl,” Kuvira stood up, her focus distracted by Korra’s enticing body. “You don’t even know what I’m going to do to you and yet you’re already losing your cool.” With a flick of her wrists, four bands of metal slammed against Korra’s wrists and ankles, wrapping around the limbs and fastening in place. Kuvira pulled out a key and knelt down, unlocking the Avatar’s ankles.

Korra immediately attempted to kick the woman but her legs only moved a few inches before she felt the sudden weight of Kuvira’s control over the metal keeping her in place.

“Do you think I’m so stupid as to not expect you to fight back?” Kuvira did the same to the bands around her wrists, keeping her perfectly in place while she removed the platinum shackles. Stepping back, she beckoned Korra with a smirk, ready for her to fight.

The nude woman winced as she was able to lower her arms for the first time in several weeks. She rolled each shoulder while keeping her eyes on the woman. At this point she didn’t even care about her nudity. She simply wanted to fight. Balling up her fists, she lunged forward with a hard straight punch.

Kuvira knew what she was doing. She simply dodged the anger-fueled attacks, taking as little effort as possible to do so. The room was tiny and Kuvira lacked the ability to dodge forever, though. So when the grinning Avatar was certain her punch was about to land in the center of Kuvira’s smug face, her momentum suddenly stopped.

“H-huh?” Korra growled, looking to the band around her wrist. Before she could speak she was flung across the cell and held against the wall. “Kuvira! Y-you cheater!” She struggled, arching her back while trying to pull away from the cold, platinum wall.

“My apologies, Avatar. I just enjoy watching you lose over and over again. I thought it might get old at some point, but that’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Kuvira focused on the remaining shards of metal, shaping and forming a piece into a thick needle of sorts. The thing hovered in the air, floating closer to Korra’s face to make sure she could see it.

“Wh-what are you planning, Kuvira?!” Korra yelled.

“I plan on adorning my toy with a few personal touches. She needs to be presentable when displayed to the public, after all.” Kuvira grinned.

Korra was terrified of the needle, plus the idea of being paraded around like some kind of trophy wasn’t appealing either. The needle slowly moved lower, toward the woman’s chest. The sharp point gently poked the tip of the Avatar’s hard, tan nipple with just the slightest amount of force. Korra was completely still now, not wanting to possibly cause herself any kind of harm.

“What’s wrong? Frightened of a little metal?” Kuvira taunted.

Korra shut her eyes tightly, her body trembling with fear and anxiety. Just because her eyes were closed didn’t mean Kuvira would stop her plans, though. With a swift motion, the floating needle thrust against the Avatar’s erect nipple in an instant. Korra’s eyes shot open as she cried out in distress, not expecting it to happen so suddenly. Kuvira concentrated on the needle, quickly and precisely bending the metal until it was a square-shape wrapped around the nipple, held in place by the piercing through the middle.

“Perfect,” Kuvira chuckled as she admired her handiwork. Korra closed her eyes again, slowly trying to relax and deal with the sensation of the new piercing. But, as she should have expected, there was another sharp pain in the other nipple as it quickly suffered the same fate.

Korra cried out yet again, flexing against the bindings on her wrists and ankles. “Enough…!”

The Great Uniter smirked. “You’re in no position to tell me what to do.” She cupped Korra’s breasts, giving them a soft heft before leaning in and licking the little trickle of blood from each nipple. The Avatar gasped, blushing a deep crimson in embarrassment. Letting go and stepping back, Kuvira seemed more than pleased with herself. “I’m glad this worked out. With your new permanent decorations in place, your tits looks like an homage to the Earth Kingdom,” she chuckled.

Still visibly angry, yet still blushing, Korra glanced down to her own chest. Staring down at the metal squares surrounding each nipple, her eyes narrowed as she realized the joke. Her own areola added to the implied symbol of the Earth Kingdom. Korra growled, hating she might as well be branded.

“Don’t be so mad. The worst of it is over… for now.” Kuvira pressed her body to Korra’s, gently rubbing against the reluctant woman. She grinned as she ran her fingers through the Avatar’s hair, taking a handful and jerking her head back.

“Don’t fight me, girl,” she stated as she pressed her lips to Korra’s in an aggressive kiss, forcing her tongue between the other woman’s lips. As shocked as she was, it was nothing compared to Kuvira’s free hand gripping Korra’s exposed cock and gently squeezing the impressive length. Even between Korra’s gasps and groans, Kuvira kept at it. Much to the Avatar’s disdain, her cock began to harden in her captor’s grasp.

“See,” Kuvira taunted, pulling away from the kiss while nipping Korra’s bottom lip, “I knew you’d see it my way.

Korra closed her eyes and looked away, ashamed her cock was responding to her enemy’s touch. It had been so long since she’d experienced the touch of another, or even been allowed to touch herself for that matter. All of that sexual frustration was backed up even more than usual and Korra was receptive to any kind of stimulation at this point. Kuvira’s hand grew more insistent and forceful, stroking up and down the entire length while pre-cum dribbled from the head. Korra held her breath, trying to suppress her inevitable climax.

And then she felt something cold around her member. Korra gasped and opened her eyes, only to see Kuvira smirking. The band of metal wrapped around the base of her hard cock and squeezed it tight. She felt another band of metal slide underneath her balls, squeezing the base of the sensitive sack and making them much more pronounced and vulnerable.

“Wh-what is this?” Korra winced, trying to steal glances downward but Kuvira gripped her hair once more.

“Like I said before—they’re decorations. If I’m going to display my property then I want everyone to know it’s mine,” she emphasized as she tightened her grip on Korra’s cock again, eliciting a sudden gasp from the other woman. “You belong to me now. Do you understand that, Avatar?” Kuvira snarled.

Korra blushed, still extremely uncomfortable with the other woman’s hand on her cock. “You may have captured me but I’m not your slave!” The waver in her voice didn’t exactly promote confidence in her statement.

“Let me remind you of your position here, Avatar. You belong to me.” Kuvira latched onto that detail as she wolfishly smirked. She squeezed Korra’s cock a little harder, the bindings around her wrists and ankles tightening just a bit. It was easy to overlook that discomfort compared to the metal rings around the base of her length and balls contracting as well. “Do you still want to resist even after you’ve already lost? Fine. I’ll give you another chance. If you can control yourself for the next two minutes and not cum then you’re free to go.”

Korra blinked at the offer. It was a simple challenge that would be easy to deal with, but in her current condition she didn’t stand a chance. She tried in vain to pull away from Kuvira’s grasp but there was nowhere to retreat to. The other woman’s hand slowly stroked up and down her achingly hard cock, pushing her that much closer to the edge. She wouldn’t last long.

“W-wait, no,” Korra pleaded. “I didn’t agree to this…!”

Kuvira chuckled, still slowly teasing her cock. “Refusing the terms still makes you a slave. Is that what you’re saying? You’re so broken already that you won’t even try to win your freedom? If you’d rather I march you through the streets to show you off then I will gladly accept—”

“N-no! Fine. I’ll do it. I accept the challenge,” Korra whimpered, knowing the odds were stacked against her.

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders. “I win either way. It’s not like I wasn’t going to humiliate you. Although I’m at a bit of a disadvantage like this, I suppose.” She released Korra’s thick member and slowly removed her gloves.

The Avatar didn’t quite understand why Kuvira had done this, but then she felt those soft, warm fingers wrapping around her length again. She nearly climaxed immediately. Feeling the Great Uniter’s hand softly stroking up and down her needy dick so delicately was something she couldn’t ignore. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus on anything else at all. Kuvira moved her hand to the tip of Korra’s cock, gently rubbing the slick head as pre-cum dribbled out. Using only her palm, she moved in circular motions while watching the Avatar struggle so pathetically.

“I’m impressed so far. You have a minute left. Can you do it?” Kuvira announced.

Korra nibbled her bottom lip. If she had held out this long then another minute should be easy. Except the band around her balls began vibrating. The sensation was distracting, but not in the way that benefited her. Korra clenched every muscle in an attempt to stave off her orgasm. She simply needed to meditate and clear her mind. Already, she started to calm down.

Kuvira was never one to lose, or not have a plan already in motion. She grinned triumphantly, even as Korra took deep breaths while the stress on her face began to fade away. The vibrations in the metal intensified while the piercings adorning her nipples started to buzz as well. Korra couldn’t ignore the pleasure mixed with a dull ache in her still-tender nipples.

“Just a few more seconds to go, Avatar. Can you make it?” Kuvira taunted.

Korra bit her bottom lip as she glanced downward, noting the sheen of sweat covering her immaculate body. She groaned, her eyes focused on Kuvira’s hand diligently working her shaft. Her hand picked up speed, loving the way Korra squirmed and denied her own pleasure just for the sake of winning.

“I’m not sure you even know why you want to win. I think you just want to win because I challenged you. You want to be the underdog and prove yourself to the world. It’s just a facade, though. You’d be just as happy on your knees, eating my pussy from behind while I address my nation, wouldn’t you?” Kuvira jerked Korra off, all while keeping the bands and piercings vibrating in alternating patterns.

“It’s okay. I might even let you lick my ass from time to time if you’re a good girl,” Kuvira continued before sensing Korra was about to cum. She pressed her lips against the Avatar’s in a deep and passionate kiss while Korra’s dick pulsed and throbbed. Thick, gooey strands of jizz shot forth, almost splattering against the cell door. A few more lesser shots landed on the floor while the rest of her hot seed dribbled to the ground. Korra’s chest rose and fell with each labored breath.

Kuvira had stopped completely, her hand merely holding the Avatar’s cock as she pulled away from the kiss while licking her lips. “I suppose you lasted the full two minutes.”

“Wh-what? I won? …I won?! So I’m free?” Korra was suddenly overwhelmed. It didn’t even matter that Kuvira had forced her to climax so shamefully.

“Yes,” Kuvira admitted, “you won. But,” she shrugged, narrowing her eyes, “that doesn’t mean what you think it does. Not in the least. In fact, I think we’re going to make a lot of money from weekly ‘Movers’ showing the once great Avatar reduced to nothing more than a sex-hungry whore.”

“M-movers?” Korra’s heart dropped as she anxiously scanned the cell. Even as long as she had been imprisoned she’d never seen anything out of the ordinary. She scoffed. “You’re not fooling me! There’s no way you got Varrick to help you.”

“I didn’t need him once I employed Zhu Li. She is quite persuadable when given the right motivations. Nonetheless, I had three of the image capture devices set up before your imprisonment. So we’ll have various angles of your defeat to show the world.”

“But I won,” Korra whimpered, still trying to comprehend the situation.

Kuvira shrugged. “Are you really dumb enough to think I would ever let you go? I was never counting anyway. I just wanted to have some fun with you… And I always get what I want.”

With a sinister smirk, Kuvira finally released Korra’s cock before bringing the cum-covered hand to the Avatar’s face and rubbing it against her cheek. She pursed her lips together, blowing a playful kiss toward Korra before turning on her heels and leaving the cell.

“I want you to think about your freedom,” Kuvira said while still walking away. “You have free reign of your prison… Enjoy yourself.”

Korra pushed herself up and she lunged for the open door, only for the guards to shut it and bolt the heavy locks in place. The Avatar banged her hands against the platinum while she was left in darkness and silence yet again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Futanari], [Bondage], [Handjob], [Masturbation], [Cum Eating], [Sex Toys]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Korra sat in relative darkness. This was her life now—sitting in her cell, deep underground. Kuvira hadn’t returned to torment or further humiliate her as she had promised. It was a blessing and a curse.

Instead, a water bender and metal bender arrived to tend to her every day. The metal bender secured her in place, keeping her lightly hovering in place with her arms and legs spread wide from the shackles around her wrists and ankles. It was a humiliating position, only made worse by the water bender making sure she was completely clean… everywhere. The sensation of the cold water against her skin became the thing she loathed the most—almost as much as everything that came afterward.

“Every day, huh? You guys must really like doing this if you’re that dedicated,” Korra jabbed.

She was only met with silence as she was lathered and carefully shaved by the metal bender in all of her most sensitive areas, leaving her bald from the neck down. From that point, the water bender took over as she rinsed her off. More chilling water was splashed against her body, causing the bound girl to shiver and squirm about as she cried out in discomfort.

The two never spoke to her, although the sadistic smirk on the water bender’s face as she forced Korra’s stomach to bulge as water rushed into her rear was more than enough. The ache of her insides cramping while the chilled water swirled and rushed through her bowels was somehow not as bad as the initial shock of the first splash.

And once they were done, they simply left Korra on the floor. Her cock dribbled jizz from the expert water bender paying an extraordinary amount of attention to her prostate. Cumming was never satisfying, despite the thick loads she erupted each time. The silent message they were sent to convey was easy to comprehend—she wasn’t in control of her life anymore.

At first, Korra always had something sarcastic to say when they’d show up, but they refused to speak to her, or each other. She only heard her own voice echoing against the platinum walls as she moaned, groaned, and screamed as jizz was milked from her cock. She started to lose her mind at a slow and steady pace.

“Why won’t you say anything to me?!” Korra screamed at her caretakers as the daily ritual continued.

They only stared at her, their gazes lacking any empathy at all. Every day, they arrived and cleaned her, tortured her with silence, and left her on the floor. It gave Korra too much time to think. She had even been able to find two of the hidden Mover cameras. She still wondered where the third was, but it hardly mattered. There was no way there was any usable footage of her being shaved, cleaned, and forced to cum. No one would get off on that…

Days went by, maybe even weeks. Korra had lost track of time. Sometimes she wondered if her caretakers came twice in the same day just to throw her off. If that was the case it was certainly working. By now she didn’t say a word to them either. The girl’s expression was blank as she was lifted into the air.

Days in, days out, there was nothing to do aside look at the places she knew the cameras were set up and try to pass the time. She looked over her naked body, staring down at the almost cute piercings that adorned each nipple. And how could she ignore her seemingly permanently hard length of cock as it jutted from the ring around the base of her cock.

Korra would have normally passed the time playing with herself, but knowing she was being watched and filmed made her second guess it at first. But the room was empty. Aside from the door, there was nothing to watch—and if that opened she knew it was time for her dreaded daily routine. Time got the best of her. Ignoring the fact her piercings made her breasts look like symbols of the Earth Kingdom, she experimentally caressed her breasts. The sensation was jarring enough that she stopped as a slight blush covered her cheeks. She hated that it felt so good, and the fact that there was nothing else to do. It was entertainment for the stubborn, bored, and under-sexed girl.

And so it became acceptable to play with her breasts. But soon that wasn’t enough to sate her needs. After all, her big, hard dick still throbbed with need. Cumming from her caretakers actions was never fun. And, playing with herself soon became how she spent her days. One hand squeezed her breast, gently flicking her nipple back and forth while the other hand wrapped around her cock and jerked off. With a soft whimper, her whole body tensed as she climaxed. Her hot, messy seed splattered against the ground while a few more spurts lazily dripped over her fingers.

Breathing heavily, Korra blinked as she looked down at her cum-covered hand. There was no way for her to clean herself off. The first few times she had simply wiped it off on the floor or her hip, but every time she was tempted to do something else. More time passed. She brazenly raised it to her face, hesitantly sniffing her cum before backing out and wiping it away.

No, that was disgusting, she thought to herself.

Every day the caretakers came and cleaned and the cell, never saying a word, never mentioning how the room reeked of sex. They merely did their job like sadistic robots and left. She wrapped her fingers around her cock as soon as they left, cum already dribbling from the tip. Nibbling her bottom lip, she furiously stroked herself while her free hand eased behind her. Her fingers probed at her rear, easily pushing in before pressing against her prostate more directly. In record time, Korra cried out as she came once again.

With a small smirk, the former Avatar purred as she pulled her hand away and stared at the gooey mess dripping from her hand. She played it over her fingers, watching it stick to each digit. Curiously, she lifted it to her face again, giving it a little sniff… and then another. She found she actually liked the scent now.

“Maybe?” she thought as she pushed out her tongue and lapped at it. It wasn’t half bad. She licked up the rest, slurping up her own jizz before happily swallowing it down. It was a habit that didn’t stop. Each of the multiple times a day Korra jerked off, she quickly sucked down her own cum.

One day, the caretakers entered the room with an object in tow. A sculpture of some sort. They didn’t even bind Korra with the normal security measures as they attached the device to the floor in the middle of the room. That was when the girl realized what it was—a big metal cock.

“You have gotta be kidding me?!” Korra blushed, finally breaking her unofficial silence with the caretakers. “Why is that here?”

Other than the new installation into the cell, the women carried on the same as always. Korra was quickly bound, shaved, cleaned and left on the floor with jizz dripping from her dick. She was about to start playing with herself to get a good orgasm out of it, but then her eyes fell on that intimidating platinum cock. She nibbled her bottom lip as she nervously glanced around. There was no way she was going to do what they expected of her.

But she wanted it…

After all, there was no reason to be shy about it. They had certainly seen her playing with herself already. She hesitantly approached it, giving it a slight kick to see how sturdy it was. It didn’t move. She put her foot against the shaft and really pushed. Still nothing. This platinum dong wasn’t going anywhere.

She was still so coy about interacting with the thing, though. Korra stood over the thick length before gently squatting down over it until it pushed against her dripping-wet pussy. Her eyes closed as she slowly lowered herself down until she was practically taking the whole length. Slowly, she bounced up and down, her tits jiggling with every motion. She grabbed her hard, flopping cock and jerked herself off as she rode her new toy.

A smile crept over her lips as she quickly reached her climax. Her under-used pussy tightly clenched around the metal dick while her own cock painted jizz against the door. She erupted a few more times, each shot being slightly less until she brought her hand to her mouth and licked it up. Settling into a kneeling position, she rested with the cock in her cunt and slowly bounced just enough to keep the joyous waves of pleasure still reverberating through her body.

And that’s when the door opened again.

Korra’s eyes widened with shock and shame as Kuvira stepped into the cell. No one had ever walked in on her masturbating before. While not private in the least, she had the illusion of privacy until now. And even then, it took a moment to realize who she was staring at. She expected to see her caretakers again.

“Wh-what?” Korra panicked and moved to pull herself off the big, platinum cock.

“Don’t bother getting up for me,” Kuvira smirked as she forced the former Avatar to remain kneeling as she controlled the bindings around her wrists and ankles. “Not that you should anyway, slave…”

The girl growled at Kuvira. She hated her smug demeanor, and perhaps to some extent, the fact she had been ignored for so long. This was her first bit of conversation in what felt like ages, and it was with a woman she utterly despised. “What’s your plan, Kuvira?! Why are you doing this to me?!”

“Huh? Oh,” Kuvira shrugged, “I usually don’t think much about you at all, really. There is no plan. You’re my slave now, sure—but I have a great nation to oversee. Hardly time to waste on a dumb pet like you. But, I have opted to keep you clean and prepared just in case I decide to visit. And, I see you’ve taken to your new toy. You wasted no time climbing on that.”

Korra growled.

The Great Uniter circled her pet, carefully looking her over. “I thought you would at least wait so I could order you to do my bidding. Who would have thought you’d already be bouncing on it like a Lower Ring whore?” Kuvira chuckled and shook her head.

Korra continued to growl as she tried to pull herself up. “I’m not as broken as you think I am!”

“Still some foolish determination left in there, hm? That’s fine. I like you more for your fiery spirit. Don’t let that fade or I might be tempted to be rid of you for good.” She added another laugh, but it was obvious it wasn’t just a threat. “Nothing more to say? That’s fine. I’m not here to chat anyway. I just wanted to watch you enjoy my gift… which you so rudely already went ahead with. But that’s okay. Do it again.”

Korra blinked and blushed as she averted her gaze. As the former Avatar hesitated, Kuvira used her bending and forced Korra’s nipple rings to slowly twist in opposite directions of each other. The girl gasped and attempted to cover herself—as if that would have worked anyway— but found her wrists held down by the shackles around them.

“I suggest you comply with my order if you know what’s good for you,” Kuvira coldly suggested.

For someone as stubborn as Korra, simply admitting defeat was more difficult than enduring the pain she felt. Wincing and groaning, Korra shook her head. Her nipples started to really hurt as the piercings rotated. But then she felt the rings around the base of her cock and around her ball sack start to tighten as well.

“…I’ll do it!” Korra yelled.

“Hm?” Kuvira arched a brow. “I find it hard to believe my little Avatar would give up so easily. Do I just need to threaten your precious cock every time I want you to obey? So desperate to be able to cum later that you’ll surrender?” She scoffed, her gaze looking more disgusted. “You’re nothing more than an animal.”

Korra looked so eager to say something but she was in no position to be rebellious.

Kuvira smirked and waited, as if begging the girl to be her normal, impudent self. “Well? Show me how much you like it.”

The former Avatar blushed. She was finally able to move her arms and legs, and pushed herself up off the toy. Looking between her legs, she stared at the slick, metallic dick covered in her juices. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do in front of her captor. Moving into a squatting position, she lowered herself back onto the toy. She hesitated for a moment, but slowly bounced, making sure that she wasn’t too enthusiastic so her breasts and dick didn’t bounce.

“Hah,” Kuvira shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You mean to tell me you came like that? Do it exactly like you did before. And when I check the footage, if it’s not exactly the same I’ll make sure you regret your disobedience…”

Korra hesitated, but she had no doubt that Kuvira was completely serious. She slowly picked up the pace, bouncing a little faster on the thick length. It was difficult to move so fast since she was still so sensitive from her previous climax. Even now, she felt that sensation rising within her once again. With her hands on her knees, she bobbed up and down on the toy, her breasts and cock bounced as well. She blushed as she met eyes with Kuvira for a moment before looking away in shame. Still, she continued to debase herself on the new toy.

A light sheen of sweat covered her defined body as she exerted herself so drastically. The first orgasm had come so easily. Forcing a second was much more difficult and required more effort from the former Avatar. Every so often, she glanced at Kuvira’s face before she quickly looked away again. And every time, the woman had a smirk as she intently watched. Korra didn’t know why, but such humiliation was actually making her more turned on. Her hard, bouncing dick pulsed as she suddenly climaxed again. Thick ropes of jizz shot forth and splattered against the ground while the girl tried her best to remain silent as to not further embarrass herself.

Her bouncing slowed and her breathing was heavy and labored. Sweat dripped from her brow, and her legs quivered from over-exertion as she pulled herself off the toy. The former Avatar looked to Kuvira once again, noticing her glaring, hateful expression.

“How dare you,” the woman snarled before pointing down.

Korra blinked and glanced down, noticing a streak of liquid across the Great Uniter’s boot. She wasn’t sure what to do, although she was terrified of the consequences. Luckily, Kuvira made the choice for the girl and grabbed her by the hair, dragging her forward and pushing her head down with her face against the floor next to the boot.

“Clean it up,” Kuvira commanded.

The idea didn’t thrill Korra, but she was in no position to protest. She knew what was expected of her. She pushed her lips to the boot and slurped up what she could. Sticking her tongue out, she lapped up the rest until Kuvira’s boot shone with her saliva.

“Good girl,” Kuvira smirked again. “Now clean your toy. I don’t want your pussy juices tainting such an expensive gift.”

Korra nodded and crawled to the toy, shimmering with her wetness in the dimly lit cell. Naturally, she started with the head, giving it a slight lick before wrapping her lips around it and sucking off her juices. She pulled away and licked up and down the shaft, in an effort to make sure it was completely spotless.

In the position Korra was in, with her ass up in the air, Kuvira intently stared at the girl’s rear. Her wetness still dribbled from her pussy, and a few little drops of cum still dripped from the tip of her thick cock. She couldn’t take her eyes off Korra’s ass, and her tight, heavy balls with the ring around the base of her sack. Korra was about to stop when she felt Kuvira’s hand upon the back of her neck, holding her in place while her other hand caressed her pert, exposed rear.

“Be a good girl and keep performing for me,” Kuvira suggested.

Korra couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen, but she obeyed and went back to licking that platinum cock. She felt Kuvira lovingly caressing her rear before her hand moved lower, over the curve of her ass and down the back of her thigh. The teasing digits slid up again before tickling over the former Avatar’s heavy balls, making her squirm and twitch. She cupped the hefty sack, gently squeezing Korra with appreciation.

“It’s no wonder you get so horny with balls like these. So full of cum. Maybe I should have your attendants milk you dry every day as well? Would you like that? Getting to cum your brains out until your balls hurt?” Kuvira teased, squeezing Korra just a little harder before letting go.

Korra was a little worried in her current position. She didn’t like the way Kuvira was focusing on her more sensitive areas so exclusively. But then the Great Uniter’s hand finally moved lower, gripping around her cock and slowly stroking down as if she were milking a cow. She let go when she reached the tip, moving her fingers back to the base and stroking down once again. A cruel smile crept over Kuvira’s lips as she watched little dribbles of pre-cum drip onto the ground.

“Your Movers bring quite the crowd, you know,” Kuvira idly spoke as she kept jerking the former Avatar’s cock. “They’re all degenerates and perverts, but we make quite a bit of money from repeat customers. I was worried for a bit. Just watching you being cleaned isn’t exactly riveting entertainment. But when you started playing with yourself? That was when we knew we had something special. I can’t wait to see what kind of footage we get now that this toy is here.

“I bet if we get enough of a following we can start selling your jizz, too. There’s certainly enough of it. Think of it. A little vial of Avatar cum. You alone will fund so much research—and it’s not even because I beat you. No, it’s all because at the heart of the matter you’re a pervert, too,” Kuvira chuckled.

The Great Uniter focused on the head of Korra’s cock, rubbing her palm against the sensitive area while Korra kept begrudgingly sucking off her toy. She wrapped her lips around the head again, idly swirling her tongue around the inanimate cock as if it might react to her oral ministrations.

“See,” Kuvira smirked, placing her hand against the back of Korra’s head and lightly pushing her down, “You were born for this.” She kept pushing, forcing the girl to take more and more of the cock into her mouth until the head bumped against the back of her throat. She tried to push back against the floor with both hands, but she was no match for Kuvira’s strength. The head was steadily forced deeper into her throat until her lips pressed against the floor.

Korra’s eyes watered as she struggled to get away. Kuvira let up for a moment, pulling the former Avatar up a bit before shoving her back down. The little cell echoed with the choking, gagging sounds of Korra deepthroating the cock. Spittle and mucus dripped from her lips and nose as she desperately tried to get air.

And still, Kuvira’s hand on her cock kept stroking. Korra’s lungs burnt and little black spots appeared in her vision as she approached her limit. And then she felt a sudden tenseness in her body. Her cock throbbed and her balls clenched as another thick load splattered between her legs on the floor. Kuvira let off Korra’s neck and the former Avatar pushed herself up, gasping and coughing as she flopped onto her side. Korra laid there on the ground, still heavily breathing as she looked up at Kuvira’s cruel, smirking gaze.

“I’ll send your friends in to clean you up again. It seems like you could use it…” Kuvira smiled as she turned and left the girl. “And please, continue to enjoy your stay…”


	3. Ba Sing Se New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: [Futanari] [Bondage] [Forced Nudity] [Public Sex] [Pillory] [Strap-On] [Vaginal Sex] [Cock Milking] [Lactating] [Implied Group Sex]
> 
> This was technically a weekly story prompt, but it might as well be part of the series since it fits the tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Every day, the former Avatar was subjected to the same torturous monotony by her captors. They fed, cleaned, and groomed Korra on the rare chance that Kuvira decided to pay a visit. Any extra attention paid to her was just to tease and torture the poor girl. Perhaps the cleaning process by the water bender paid a little too much attention to her oversexed body, or the metal bender’s soft caress and grip on her cock or balls lingered just a bit too long as she was freshly shaved each day.

They never brought the girl to climax as they performed their duties, although she was often left with pre-cum dribbling from the head of her cock or a dripping pussy that desperately needed to feel something deep inside. That was what the platinum dildo affixed to the middle of the room was for. It was an awkward sight to behold, and yet it was a constant temptation to the former Avatar. There was nothing to do in captivity except sleep and play with herself. Despite knowing she was being filmed and that the most lurid footage was put into Movers for perverts to leer and gawk at didn’t bother her in the least. Korra would never have to see these perverts, so there was no shame in simply enjoying herself. 

She bounced up and down the thick shaft, not needing any additional lubrication aside from the wetness dripping from her needy pussy. She performed this act multiple times a day, which was the only way the fit, naturally tan woman stayed in such amazing shape. Her thighs did all the work as she squatted with her hands on her knees, bouncing up and down to fuck herself on the stationary sex toy. Her big, hard dick flopped up and down while pre-cum was messily slung from the tip. It was the perfect view of the slutty Avatar’s body, and it was widely revered as the best Mover in the seediest back-alley theaters.

Korra finished her rather shameful morning routine. She rolled onto her shoulders so her cock pointed toward her face while her ass was in the air. Her dick was long enough that she could almost suck it, but no matter how hard she tried she just wasn’t flexible enough. It didn’t stop her from wrapping her fingers around her cock and furiously stroking herself while she plunged two digits into her tight ass.

The former Avatar’s mouth was wide open as she anxiously awaited her own orgasm. Her tongue stretched forward, just out of reach from the head of her own dick. She groaned in pleasure as each little drop of pre-cum fell against her tongue, sending her all that much closer to the edge. Her fingers pumped into her own ass at the same speed that she jerked off, gently poking that sensitive spot and forcing more jizz to dribble into her mouth. Breathing heavily, she groaned in pleasure as the first heavy blast of cum shot forth, half making it into her mouth while the rest splattered against her upper lip and trailed over her cheek due to gravity. It didn’t stop the depraved girl from continuing on, though. As she kept jerking, more and more spurts of jizz pooled in her mouth while even more of her misfires streaked her face.

With a smile, she hungrily licked her lips, slurping down as much of her seed as possible as she laid on the cold, platinum floor. She had grown used to the chilled metal against her body and even welcomed it as it forced her pierced nipples to harden just a little more than usual. Relaxing through the afterglow, Korra didn’t even notice the door had opened until she heard the other person speak.

“Such a dirty girl,” Kuvira chuckled as she stood just by the door with her hands idly behind her back. “How do you learn these things by yourself? I don’t think even the nastiest of perverts would perform such an act if they know they’re being watched… And yet you do it all the time.”

Korra was surprised to see the Great Uniter, but none of her appearances had ever been a fortuitous visit. Even hearing another person’s voice, aside from her own echoing moans, wasn’t enough to excite the captive. Sitting up, her cheeks still burned with embarrassment while Korra realized she was acting exactly like she was being trained to.

“Tough words for someone that watches my every move. Do you finger yourself as you watch, or just try to remember for later when you’re alone?” Korra fired back.

Kuvira smirked in response. “Ah, there’s that fire that I cherish so much, Avatar! But no, I actually don’t care to watch you. That’s what I pay the guards for. Now, what they do as they watch is none of my concern but I’m sure there’s a few that appreciate the devotion you have to masturbation.”

“Let’s drop the formalities, shall we?” Korra pushed herself up, not even bothering to wipe away the cum drying against her face. “Why are you here this time?”

Kuvira’s smirk quickly turned to a smile. “Can’t I visit my favorite Avatar to catch up on current events? After all, it’s the new year! But, I suppose your sense of time is a bit warped down here…”

Korra blinked. The new year? How long had she been captive now? She narrowed her eyes as she tried not to think about it any longer than necessary.

“In celebration of such, I think it’s time to unveil you to the world. There are some foolish people that don’t believe you’re still alive, or think that you’re simply in hiding, waiting for the right time to strike and make a grand entrance. I’m prepared to prove them all wrong while making you the center of attention…”

“Hmph!” Korra glared as she defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. “We’ll see about that…”

For Kuvira’s little exhibition, the former Avatar had been thoroughly cleaned and shaved, as per normal, but this time she was given clothing. Still secured in place, the attendants were the ones that dressed her. Black and white, cow print stockings adorned her thighs while matching sleeves covered her arms up to the shoulders. A headband with horns was placed in her hair, complete with black and white costume ears. And to complete the look, a cow bell was attached to her choker.

With a scowl, Korra looked down at herself, ready to refuse to be seen in public like this. The Great Uniter didn’t care about the girl’s feelings, though. She approached, surveying the Avatar’s humiliating costume as she circled her.

“It’s missing something,” Kuvira said.

“Yeah,” Korra quipped, staring down at her bare chest and exposed cock, “the rest—Ah!”

The former Avatar was interrupted as she felt a cold, lubed piece of metal push against her asshole all of a sudden. It instantly gained entry between those plush cheeks, spreading the tight, pink hole before locking in place as it substantially narrowed after the thickest part. During her time in captivity, Korra had become accustomed to ass-play by herself, but to have something lodged in her butt was a constant reminder of her discomfort and lack of control. She looked over her shoulder and reached behind her, bringing the attached, black and white tail into view.

“There,” Kuvira grinned. “You’re a proper cow… Almost…”

Korra glared, not even noticing the attendant with the syringe until she felt the harsh prick against her round ass. “Ow!” she exclaimed, quickly spinning to the opposite side, ready to fight if necessary. That anger quickly faded as her mind clouded.

“Now, let’s see if that domesticated our little animal…” Kuvira chuckled.

Korra’s eyes ached from exposure to the sunlight. It was the first time she’d been out of her cell in close to a year. While the fresh air was intoxicating, she didn’t have the frame of mind to enjoy any of it.

Korra felt every set of eyes on her body as she walked by them in the streets. Her cheeks burned from raw shame as she looked directly into every spectator’s eyes. Their expressions ranged from disappointment to lust, and every combination in between. There were so many of them. She thought it would have been easy to ignore their stares and insults, but it was just so overwhelming to know they were staring at her body. Worst of all, whatever was in that injection had rendered her voice silent and forced her cock to be constantly erect. Even her breasts ached, which she assumed was due to just how hard the pierced nubs constantly were.

She was paraded through the streets and led up the stairs to a stage so the gathering crowd could see every bit of the former Avatar’s humiliation. She was led to a pillory-like device and summarily locked in place with her head and wrists secured while she was bent over. Her breasts hung down, wobbling and jiggling from side to side as she was forced to stare out into the crowd. Her ankles were spread before being bound in place against the stage floor, bringing more attention to her hard, dripping cock.

Kuvira stood with her arms extended to either side as she addressed the people. “Citizens of the Earth Empire! This…” she motioned to the lewdly bound woman, “is your Avatar. I bested her in combat and took her as a prisoner for her many crimes against us! While I am sure there will still be whispers and rumors, let it be known that you know the truth! You have personally witnessed the depths of her depravity. And now, you will watch as I fuck her into complete and total submission.”

Korra perked up, not expecting that last part at all. She wiggled against the wooden frame, her tits and cock bouncing wildly as she attempted to escape. Every word came out as a slow guttural moan. A silence fell over the crowd, followed by thunderous applause. The girl didn’t know it, but Kuvira, fully clothed, adjusted a harness around her waist with a platinum cock the same size as the one in Korra’s cell.

A guard guided Korra’s rock-hard dick into a clear tube until the opening pressed to the base of her member. A soft suction locked it in place, allowing it to hang upon the former Avatar’s cock without assistance. While weird and alarming, the sensation was nothing compared to when it finally began. The suction pulsed, causing a sheath on the inside of the tube to tightly squeeze around her aching cock before gently letting go. Again and again, it pulsed and massaged Korra’s dick while every bit of pre-cum was sucked into a container at the base of the pillory.

If that wasn’t enough, the chilly and familiar sensation of Kuvira’s strap-on poked against her dripping pussy. The former bender moaned as her pussy clenched around the invading toy. The audience gasped as they watched a hot, gooey shot of jizz splatter into the container from the tube attached to Korra’s dick. She closed her eyes as the Great Uniter forcefully grabbed her hips and rammed forward, causing her round ass to jiggle with every impact. Between the nonstop milking of her cock and the pounding of her pussy, Korra’s cock constantly leaked jizz even though her orgasm only continued to mount with intensity.

Much of the crowd had dispersed, having no interest in watching such a lewd and depraved public act upon the former Avatar. The people who remained were those that religiously watched any new Movers involving Korra defiling herself for their enjoyment. They cheered and clapped with encouragement as every new spurt of cum was sucked into the container. Some even had their own cocks out, stroking themselves openly as they intently watched.

Korra couldn’t believe what she witnessed in response to her defilement. It should have angered and terrified her, but all she felt was the rising pleasure and pride of knowing that people were getting off to her. She was glad they were far enough away that they couldn’t see the shame and embarrassment as she blushed, or hear her low groans of pleasure as she was pushed beyond the point of no return. The former Avatar’s eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as her cries of ecstasy grew louder by the second.

“That’s right,” Kuvira cruelly laughed as she slapped Korra’s ass, leaving a red hand print on the girl’s bubble butt, “Moo for me, you dumb slut!”

Korra blinked. Moo? But then she groaned again and it all made sense. She might not be able to speak, but her slow moan of pleasure certainly did resemble the sounds of a barnyard cow, and there was nothing she could do to silence herself mid-orgasm. Her hard cock throbbed and pulsed in the tube as heavy, creamy gushes of jizz were pumped into the canister. Kuvira kept thrusting into the former Avatar’s pussy until every bit of seed was sucked from the girl’s cock. The Great Uniter pulled out before giving Korra’s bound nuts a heavy squeeze to make sure every last bit of cum had been extracted.

Guards soon approached and unhooked Korra from the milking machine before hauling the collected seed away. Her cock ached and throbbed as a result from such rough treatment. Breathing heavily, she was glad it was over.

“You have witnessed my power over the so-called Avatar.” Kuvira turned her attention to the crowd again after removing the strap-on. “She is mine to command and use as I see fit. As my loyal supporters, you have surely earned the right to partake in the same bliss and luxury that I have at my fingertips. For today only, as the brave masses that dared to witness the Avatar’s fall from grace, you can use her like the filthy animal that she is…” A wicked grin crossed her lips as she put a matching hand print on the girl’s other ass cheek.

Korra yelped at the strike, but furiously struggled against her bonds as a few of the spectators hesitantly climbed the stairs. She groaned again, and more sluggish, animalistic moans spilled from her lips. She glanced down at her jiggling tits, only to see small beads of opaque whiteness forming and dripping from her nipples. What was happening to her?! Her struggling intensified and she let out a loud cry for help. “Moooo~!”

Kuvira smirked as she leaned in close to whisper in Korra’s ear. “Science is incredible, isn’t it? A single injection can keep your dick hard for hours, strip you of your voice, and make those beautiful tits all milky… Anyhow, try not to have too much fun tonight.”

Before walking away, Kuvira turned to the crowd one last time. “May the year of the ox commence!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
